Laundry Room Fun
by samicullen1018
Summary: Bella and Edward are best of friends. After expressing there long time love to each other they have some smuttastic fun. Better than it sounds.  Rated M for a reason. LEMONS!


Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight ... I know its sad :(

Edward P.O.V:

Today my bestfriend Bella cam over to do her laundry since she broke hers last week. Looking at her I saw the love of my life. Ever since the day I first saw her she has been the one. Grabbong her wrist i pulled her towards me.

"Bella , I love you "There I said it . I finally told my Bella that I loved her.

She pressed her hand to my mouth, stopping me from saying anything else. "I'm glad you told me, I love you too Edward."

Before I could respond, she clutched my hair in her fingers and pulled my lips to hers. Her lips crushed against mine. She was really here. Bella loved me. The joy I felt rushed through me . Pressing her back into the washer, I sucked on her tongue, running my hands down her torso to grasp the hem of her top.

"I hope you don't mind," I said when her shirt was on the floor. "But you're not going to wear anything for the next hour."

She moaned, her eyes closing slightly as her head fell back. I moved my lips down her neck, biting and sucking. Fuck, I wanted her. I knew I would never stop wanting her, needing her. Her smile, her beautiful, honest character, her kindness she was my addiction.

I sucked her nipple into my mouth. Her chest was heaving, practically begging me to tease it. She was clutched the edge of her washer for support, her knuckles white. Kneading her other breast with my hand as I swirled my tongue around the left one, I moved my free hand to the waistband of her shorts, dipping two fingers inside.

"Oh God," she moaned, pushing her hips into my hand.

I pulled back and watched with satisfaction as her naked breasts heaved from the force of her breathing.

She nodded furiously. "Fuck yes, Edward."

I ripped open her shorts, unbuttoning it by sheer force, and pulled them down her fucking perfect legs. I could see her pussy wet and glistening in the fluorescent lights above us. She gasped, her hands moving to my t-shirt, yanking it over my head.

The heat inside my body was setting my skin to flame.

My mouth was everywhere on her body. I couldn't get enough of her silky skin, the delicate taste of her.

Her nails scoured my bare back. I hissed at the pain that was instantly converted to pleasure.

"Fuck," I growled, moving my hands from her siren's body long enough so that I could undo my trousers. My breathing was ragged and my hard-on was nearly painful. Letting my cock free, I pressed her back into the washer.

Her eyes were wild with desire and heat. Then she bent towards me and yanked my pants down my legs almost viciously. My boxers came with it.

Shit, I nearly came right then.

Stepping out of the constricting fabric, I kicked my pants away. There was hardly any foreplay between us, only a primal desire to be together.

Our mouths were fused together as I sat her on top of the washer so that she would be on level with me. The washing machine vibrated beneath her, causing her body to shake in my hands.

"Oh God," she gasped when I pushed her thighs apart. Bella let her head hang back.

"Yes, Edward," she breathed, her eyes wide.

I smirked, looking straight into those chocolate orbs and placed my index finger directly over her slit. I moved my finger slowly up, from her entrance to her nub, collecting her juices on the end of my finger. She writhed on the washer, her eyes clenched shut, and I suddenly realized that the motions of the washer beneath her turned my finger into a sort of vibrator.

"You naughty, naughty girl," I purred, a dangerous smile spreading over my lips. "Sex on a washing machine how diabolical. I bet you're already so wet that your juices are trickling down your thighs." I knew I had just seen how utterly wet she was but I just wanted a reason to taste her. "Maybe I should look."

Her eyes widened as I leaned down. I hadn't shaved that morning so there was dark stubble along my jaw. I wondered if she would find the feeling pleasurable. As I leaned down, I watched her eyes widen and her mouth part.

Then I directed my attention on the task at hand.

"Mmmm, Bella," I murmured, shaking my head. "You're drenched. Maybe I should clean this up for you."

Holding her thighs still with my hands, I lightly licked up the trail of liquid that ran down them. Fuck, how could she taste so sinful?

"Shit," she gasped, her hands knotting in my hair. "Edward." She lifted her hips off the shaking washing machine.

Wanting to tease the shit out of her, I ran the tip of my tongue over her folds, only touching the edges. I wanted to push her legs up to her chest so that I could bite and suck her delicious little pussy as long as I wanted. You've had your way enough today, Cullen, I thought, attempting to control myself.

I once again ran my finger down her entrance, never going inside her, and watched as the honey-sweet liquid beaded on my finger. "Taste yourself, Bella," I said, moving my hand to her mouth.

Staring straight at me, she pulled my finger into her mouth, her full pink lips closing over the digit. Shit, she knew what she was doing. Curling her tongue around my finger, she pulled me deeper into her hot mouth, using her teeth to scrape down my skin. My eyes closed and I held my breath in an attempt to control my now raging erection. She was showing me exactly what she could do with that mouth of hers. In the span of only a few seconds, I imagined her in so many different positions it was staggering.

"Damn it, Edward," she moaned when I flicked her nipples. Her hands grasped my cock, pulling me roughly to her in a way that nearly made me cum before I was even inside her. "Fuck me now."

I growled and quickly dug into the pocket of my jeans that were lying on the floor. In less than a second, the condom was on my pulsing dick and her nails were scratching my back, our mouths hot on each other's skin. With one quick thrust, I rammed into her. Her ass scooted back on the slick white top of the washer, and I quickly pushed her towards me again.

"Oh FUCK!" she screamed, arching into me. The washing machine made my dick rub erratically against her walls, doubling the pleasure.

"Hell," I growled, pulling slowly out of her, slamming once again into the pussy I was beginning to know so well. My hands gripped her hips tightly, impaling her deeper onto my pulsing cock. Her legs wrapped tightly around my waist so that our hips collided every time I plunged into her. Bella's screams were one of the most erotic things I had ever heard, spurring me on.

I reached down, rubbing her nub roughly. Her mouth struggled to dominate mine, our passion manifesting itself in sweat, tongues, lips, and screams.

Then the washer stopped moving for a moment, then started up again. It was switching to the rinse cycle. Bella pulled back a little, surprised that the washing machine was still going. "You're not getting away from me that easy," I growled. A single thought ran through my mind Bella knew everything about my past and yet she was still here. My incredulity turned to heat and I pulled completely out of her. She groaned in frustration as I positioned the head of my dick at her entrance. With a savageness that was almost brutal, I plunged into her, my balls slapping lightly against her skin.

"God, Edward," she cried out, the sound of her screams hardening my cock further, a feat I would have thought impossible.

And on the still-running washing machine I fucked the shit out of my beautiful angel, the walls of her pussy milking my cock. My eyes clenched shut as I came, releasing into the condom, dying a thousands deaths of white-hot pleasure.

Slowly, when we came back to ourselves and the washer had long ceased its job, I pulled out of her, tossing the spent condom in the trash. She leaned heavily against me, her breathing starting to slow. Brushing my fingers down her shoulders to the curve of her breasts, I waited until she sat up before I spoke.

"I love you, Bella, alwys have always will. you are my life now. " I said with absolute love radiating from me..

Bella leaned back and looked at me, eyes wide with uncertainty.

I smiled and brushed my fingers over her pussy. She bit back a moan. "I think I'm going to enjoy expressing how much I love you , Isabella," I purred her full first name, enjoying the way she writhed atop the washing machine.

a/n: there you go lol. I know I havent updated in a while so this is my present to yal. I hope it was good! and Thankyou very much to my girlfriend Chloe to being my personal beta . .. I love you babbyy! :) . 


End file.
